Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly that acts as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery includes components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. BEVs and PHEVs are connectable to charging stations to recharge the battery using energy from the power grid or other external power source.
Wireless charging stations may use induction to transfer electric power from a primary coil located in a charger to a secondary coil attached to the vehicle. Wireless charging stations work best when the primary and secondary coils are aligned with each other. Alignment typically occurs by positioning the primary coil under the vehicle at a location that is below the secondary coil. Many prior-art solutions focus on aligning the vehicle with a stationary charger. One such solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,869,105, which is owned by Applicant.